sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Victory at all costs. (Cannes)
Victory at all costs. is the main quest in Cannes, you need to finish it to obtain Louise. There are four locations where you should complete jobs. Completing the quest gives a 10 gold and 1350 experience bonus. Uncle says: * Do whatever you want, but make sure our girl wins. Burn the whole place down if you have to. * Complete all jobs in Cannes. After you've completed the quest, he says: * You’re a fucked up dude, but you handled the task. On the yacht ; Put a hand down her pants. : Cost: 5x5 energy, 5x pants 6/3, 5x hero accessory 7/5 : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x650 experience, 5x10 coins ; Show her the price of a victory. : Cost: 4x5 energy, 4x boots 6/4 : Reward: 4x150 bucks, 4x700 experience, 4x10 coins ; Promise to be discrete. : Cost: 5x5 energy, 5x pants 2/3, 5x boots 1/4 : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins ; Make her sit on the bell. : Cost: 6x5 energy, 6x hero accessory 2/5 : Reward: 6x250 bucks, 6x800 experience, 6x10 coins ; She has paid the price for her victory. : Cost: 5x5 energy, 5x body 8/2 : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x900 experience, 5x10 coins At the Academy This is a dungeon, the scratch is cheaper (9 instead of 15 gold). The first boss you meet, is the Clochard. ; Set the Academy building on fire. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x650 experience, 5x10 coins Blonde ; Take a picture, and start making threats. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins ; Help save the envelope. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins Drunkentino Fireman ; Make a joke about the winner’s name. : Cost: 6x4 energy : Reward: 6x250 bucks, 6x800 experience, 6x10 coins Fireman again. Guard Guard again. Drunkentino again. ; Give them the envelope. : Cost: 6x4 energy : Reward: 6x150 bucks, 6x900 experience, 6x10 coins The Ceremony Some fights. ; Take your seats. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x650 experience, 5x10 coins Fight Blonde. ; Listen, they’re announcing the winner. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x700 experience, 5x10 coins ; Go to the stage. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins ; Intercede for the winner. : Cost: 4x6 energy : Reward: 4x250 bucks, 4x800 experience, 4x10 coins Blonde ; You’re under arrest. : Cost: 6x4 energy : Reward: 6x150 bucks, 6x900 experience, 6x10 coins Police 1 energy until the 1st comic: ; Try to negotiate with the cops. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x650 experience, 5x10 coins ; Break the lock. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x700 experience, 5x10 coins ; It’s time to get the fuck outta here. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins ; You got away. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Reward: 5x250 bucks, 5x800 experience, 5x10 coins final boss is Vagrant with 80k energy don't waste your time trying to beat him with less than 3 4star common girls, ideally at least either the rare or epic at 4 stars or this will take an age. ; Flirt with her. : Cost: 4x6 energy : Reward: 4x150 bucks, 4x900 experience, 5x10 coins Category:Quests Category:Cannes